


Shane x Male Farmer

by RowanNoodles



Series: Stardew Smutty Oneshots [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bathroom Sex, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nervousness, One Shot, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Loathing, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanNoodles/pseuds/RowanNoodles
Summary: Shane x Male Farmer smutty oneshotContext: Shane and you have been married for 2 seasons and haven't done anything even remotely sexual besides hugs and kisses. Shane one day decides he wants things to go a farther. I mean you've been married for 2 seasons for Yoba's sake
Relationships: Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Stardew Smutty Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Shane x Male Farmer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry... i wrote this at like 2 am with 3 hours of sleep...
> 
> I can't believe i'm even posting this (ー^ー;), i'm so embarrassed in myself.

Shane's POV

*…Oh Yoba (y/n) please faster… Faster! AHHH MMmMmm…*

I jolt up in bed and look to my side seeing (y/n) gone. I sigh as a wave of relief washed over me. "What time is it?" I think glancing to the clock on the nightstand. The clock shown: 8:47 am.

"What was that dream…" As I thought about it a bright blush covers my cheeks. I lightly slapped myself and got out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen. Rummaging through the refrigerator I noticed a plate of pancakes with a note next to it.

"I make pancakes for you dear! I got the syrup fresh from the trees this morning! I hope you like it! I'm going to be out late tonight in the mines. Sorry… xoxo -Love (y/n)"

"Ugh… I hate when he's out late, especially when he's in the mines…" I mumble while cutting the pancakes and take a bite. These are great! I'm glad (y/n) can cook, I just make microwave meals… I wonder if I can get him to teach me?

While finishing my breakfast and putting my plate in the sink I wonder, "Do I want me and (y/n) to get *intimate*… oh Yoba I shouldn't be thinking about shit like this at 9am… What if he doesn't want to and I make things awkward?" 

More thoughts run through my mind while I shuffle to our bedroom. I grab some clean clothes and slip into the bathroom. I unclothe and I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, "Yoba I look gross… I really need to get a haircut and shave. How does (y/n) put up with how I look?" My eyes travel down my figure and land on my stomach. "I'm so fat, I really need to lose weight, (y/n) probably thinks I'm fat and gross, that's why he doesn't want to have sex with me…" I grab at my stomach while thinking.

I fully strip and hop into the shower. I close my eyes still tired and let the warm water hit my back. I get semi hard at the the thought of (y/n) holding me from behind and kissing my neck. "SHIT **NO** NO Nope No no no… This is not happening right now!" I turn around and turn the knob to cold and panic.

After I get out with that situation behind me, I dry off and get dressed. Glancing in the mirror again I decide to shave my scruff. "I really need a hair cut too." I walk out of the house and head to Marnies, hopefully she can cut my hair…

I take the quick route and see Jas outside with Vincent. Not wanting to bother them I just ignore them and walk inside Marnies. She's at the counter and brightens up when she sees me.

"SHANE! Honey how have you been? How's (y/n)?"

"I'm doing better, (y/n) is doing great, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, bored but fine, I'm not getting much business lately, you need to tell your husband to come down here more often and buy some stuff!"

"haha ok… I was wondering if you could cut my hair, it's getting really long." 

"Oh course! Come over here." She walks over to the kitchen and pulls out a chair. She cuts my hair pretty fast and hands me a mirror. It's not the greatest but it's not bad. I thank her and leave. She tells me to stop by more often. I wave and keep walking back home. 

I watch TV until noon. I heat up some of (y/n) leftovers from last night's dinner and keep watching TV until 10pm. At 10 the dread of (y/n) coming home haunts me. I want him to come home but thoughts from this morning keep coming back and I don't know if I could keep myself together when he gets back. I get red even thinking about it. 

"I really wanna move forward with our relationship since we're married but I don't know how he'll react." I wander to our bedroom and get dressed to my PJ's which consist of boxers and an old t-shirt. I hop into bed and stare at the ceiling and devise a plan.

"I'll wait until he gets home and…. Ugh I don't know! How am I supposed to get him,... us to do anything??? I'll just wait until he gets home and kiss him and get a bit touchy I guess?" I think sitting on the bed and not pay attention to the door click open then close.

The thump of a backpack drop on the ground breaks my thoughts and I get extremely nervous with butterflies so strong I want to throw up. He grumbles something and walks into our bedroom and yawns.  
"Oh, your awake still? I'm going to take a shower really quick, I'm covered in slime and I don't know what else." I nod and cover my cherry tomato face.

He grabs some boxer briefs and a t-shirt and walks into the bathroom with the door shutting behind him. "OH YOBA WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" I scream in my head. I stand up and walk to the bathroom door. "What the hell am I doing. I turn around and pace back and forth through the room. "You've been married for 2 seasons and he hasn't expressed any desire to go farther, he doesn't want because you're fat and ugly and you don't have a job and you're a freeloader. He probably just married you out of pity because he ruined your job. No no no Dr. Mac told me not to think like that! If he didn't like you why would he kiss you?" Deep in my thoughts unaware that the water stopped and (y/n) walked out to see me with furrowed brows pacing the room

He stops me and tilts my chin up, "Hey, are you ok Shane? What's got you all worried?" 

"Uh… I uh... Fuck um… i-i uh…" I stutter still trying to figure out what I'm going to say. 

"Hey, hey… it's alright, do you wanna talk about it?"

"….." I stare at the ground and put my hands on my cheeks. He lifts my head up again and kisses my forehead softly. 

I visibly shake and take his hand. He looks at me with worry in his eyes. I find a newfound courage and kiss him. He doesn't kiss back at first but then melts into it and holds my cheek with one hand and my hand with the other. I let go and place my hand on his hip and the other on his chest. He moves his newly freed hand to my waist. We weren't getting anywhere so I decided to move my hand under his shirt. He jolts at the action and slowly pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry… I went to far. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry" I look away. He huffs and kisses me again this time more rough and demanding. I hand goes under my shirt and slides up to my nipple while the other finds it way down my back and to my ass. He grabs my ass lightly startling me. I open my mouth with a gasp and he darts his tongue into my mouth. We French kiss and I try and move closer and wrap my arms around his neck. He groans at my unintentional grind against him as I moved closer.

We pull apart and I look at him. His eyes are full of pleasure and his lips are red and full. He lifts me up and places me on the bed. We blush uncontrollably and I look away. I hear him clear his throat and say, "You don't have to be sorry for that. What made you want to… uh… do something this? You haven't ever told me you wanted to." He says while standing in front of me with is hand on the back of his neck nervously. "…I just wanted… We've been married for a while and haven't moved forward in our relationship and I wanted to……"

He hums in understanding and places a hand on top of my thigh. "So… do you want to keep going… uh I haven't ever brought it up because I didn't want you to feel pressured, especially because it's your first time with a guy." He coughs and looks away. 

A wave of relief washes over me, "So that's why he has started anything with me…" I nod yes and place my hand on top of his. He smiles softly and kisses me sweetly slowly pushing me down against the mattress. Our chests touching. We get into a heated kiss. His one hand is by my head propping himself up while the other is placed on my thigh. I move my thighs up and hook them around his waist. He groans at the sudden friction and keeps kissing me with his hand sliding down my thigh. He grinds forward and moves his lips to my neck. Placing hickeys along my neck and collar bone he continually grinds against me causing us to moan. I instinctively tighten legs around him. He's moans louder this time and let's go of my neck and sits up a bit with a angry look on his face. "Shirt off, now" he commands helping me pull it off.

His new demandingness is hot and I get harder staring at him. He removes my legs from around him and kisses down my stomach with loves bites here and there. He gets to the waistband of my boxers and slowly pulls them down while staring at me. Once they're off my dick springs up. He fully takes my boxers off and throws them over his shoulder. (y/n) licks up my cock and then takes it fully in his mouth, bobbing up and down. I grab onto his hair, moan loudly, back arched into the air.

"AHH Ahh AHh (y/n), oh Yoba YES, (y/n) I about to -AHHH" I moan wildly and climax. He swallows it all and licks his lips seductively for the last of it. I get hard again and he smirks

"Someone looks like they're ready from round 2 hmm?" He walks over one of his drawers and reaches in the back under his clothes to pull out a bottle. "Relax, it's going to make things easier." He douses his fingers in the lube and presses one into my ass. I wiggle at the new and sensation as he thrusts slowly. I groan and he enters a second, this time scissoring, finally entering a third he thrusts faster and widens me. I pant and moan softly "Mmm (y/n), faster, faster please."

"Since you asked so nicely…" He thrusts faster and deeper. I moan loudly, about to hit my second climax when he stops and removes his fingers. I whine at the loss.

"Don't worry you've got something better coming." He says before pulling his shirt off and peeling his boxer brief slowly to tease me. His dick pops out and I can't help but stare and feel my own dick twitch. "You like what you see" he says huskily and comes back on top of me kissing me harshly. He lines up his cock at my ass and whispers to me "Are you sure you want to keep going you can tell me to stop if you want too." I shake my head no and kiss him. He hums into the kiss and lubes himself up. He prods my entrance and slowly pushes into me. I groans in pain as tears prick my eyes. He bends down and kisses away the tears whispering to me, "It's going to get better soon I promise, your taking my dick really well for the first time."

After he's fully in he lets me get adjusted. I wrap my legs around him and he nods starting to thrust slowly. Then picking up the pace as moans fall from my lips. "Oh Yoba, (y/n), you feel so good, AHH AHH AHH." 

He thrusts into me faster. "Fuck Shane you're so tight."

"(y/n) please faster… Faster! AHHH MMmMmm." 

"Say my name again"

"(y/nnnn), oh Yoba YES, (y/n), (y/nnn), You're so hard, MMMmmmm please harder, harder (y/nnnn)."

(y/n) moans deep into my ear making me harder as I wrap my arms around his neck even tighter. 

"(y/n) I think I'm about to cum, AHHH (Y/N) YESSS!" I finish all over our stomachs as (y/n) grunts and thrusts a few more times and finishes inside me.

He huffs hard and pulls out. "Sorry I came in you without asking…" he says out of breath and kisses my temple. 

"It's fine… I should be saying sorry for finishing all over us...I love you" I respond back.

"I love you too Shane." He says before getting up. He walks into the bathroom and out with a damp towel and washes the mess off of our stomachs. He grabs our underwear from the floor and helps me put mine back on. He crawls into bed behind me and kisses the back of my neck. "I love you so much Shane."

"I love you too (y/n)."

We fall fast asleep in each other's arms.

\---

**The morning after!**

I wake up at 7 to find (y/n) still in bed clinging onto me. I turn around to face him. While doing so I groan in pain. "Ow…"

(y/n) opens his eyes and says, "Hey take it easy you're going to be sore for a little while, do you want me to go to Harvey's and get you some Advil?" while rubbing circles with is thumb on my thigh. I nod and close my eyes trying to go back to sleep. The weight of the bed shifts and (y/n) gets dressed, does his farm chores and heads to Harvey's. 2 hours later (9 o'clock). He comes back and wakes me up. Here, take this ok… he hands me a glass of water and 2 Advil. I try and sit up but in great pain. I hurriedly took the meds and laid back down. He said, "Do you want to take bath, it might soothe the pain, I also should clean you up from last night." 

I blush remembering where he finished and nodded. (y/n) walked to the bathroom and turned on the water for the tub and came back to get me. He stripped himself then me of clothes and walked me to the tub and placed me gently inside. I tensed at the sudden pressure to my ass. (y/n) sat down behind me. 

"Do you want to sit in my lap? It may be easier for you than sitting on porcelain." I blushed and slightly nodded. He picked me up and placed me in his lap and watched the water fill the tub. He leaned forward to shut off the water and grabbed the soap. Applying it to my hair after getting it wet. 

"Hey… did you get a haircut? You shaved too! I kinda liked your 5 o'clock shadow…"

"Yeah Marnie cut my hair yesterday."

We finish washing up when (y/n) says, "Last thing I have to wash alright…" and sticks a finger up my ass, "oww (y/n)" 

"I know, I'm sorry."

He slips his finger in and out. Sometime in the middle of the process the pain turns to pleasure and I try not to moan. 

"Alrighty that should be fine." (y/n) says pulling out. I instinctively whine then panic at what sound I just made. 

"Oh… were you enjoying that? I can keep going…" (y/n) whispers into my ear running his hands along my chest. I nod and lean back against him. His hands travel to my dick and pump it. I can feel him grow hard on my ass so I grind against him. He groans against my shoulder and pumps faster. "AHH Ahh Ngh (y/n), harder" I moan out grinding harder against him. He pumps harder and faster making me go over edge. "AHHH~ (y/n)" He then grabs my hips and make me grind against him. He swings his head back and moans out "Shane, yoba your ass is sooo good, press harder HARDER, AHHH~" He yells out climaxing. We both pant hard and get out of the tub drying off and get back into bed.


End file.
